Love at First Fight!
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: She thought she had found love, but she looked in the wrong places, her heart denied it, but she couldn't hurt his feelings, she finally found what her heart wanted, but her conscience seems to keep her from him, from love.
1. Chapter 1

-Love at First Fight-

Chapter One: Awkward Moment

Pairings: Kiba/Sakura Sakura/Shikamaru (Sakura is having an affair with Kiba.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot line.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Noise

Chapter One: Awkward Moment. Author/ Kakashi's sweetheart

**Please Read and Review each chapter read, sincerely Kakashi's sweetheart.**

It was noon as Kiba ventured through the forest, Akamaru following at his side, his tongue dangling from his mouth. "Say Akamaru, you thirsty, boy?" Kiba looked down at the dog that just tilted his head and replied. "Arf! Arf!" "Alright. Here Akamaru…it is a humid day today…" Kiba brushed the back of his hand across his forehead, removing droplets of sweat.

He poured water into a small dish, then placing the water-filled dish in front of Akamaru whom began lapping up to liquid from the bowl. "Good boy…" Kiba bent at the dog's side stroking his head gently. "Good boy…"

Kiba's eyes widened to hear a crunch of leaves, as though someone were to be approaching him. "Eh…someone's here…typical…well…at least I get to have some fun…stay here boy, stay…drink your water, and I'll be right back…" Kiba patted the dogs head before slowly rising from the ground; he brushed the hood from off his head before retrieving a kunai from his weapon pouch.

"What do you want? A fight?" Kiba questioned before turning on his right heel to face the figure. "You've been following me! So it seems you're looking to fight!" A female voice replied, he looked left and right but could not find the person.

"Where are you, come out you coward!" Kiba became angry. "If you say so! Watch out!" A kunai landed two inches from him, while he looked toward the kunai, the person tackled him to the surface.

"Who's the coward now huh?" The person said a kunai against his throat. "Wa-Wait, I know that voice…" Kiba croaked, reaching behind him and throwing her off, she rolled to the right, her foot almost hitting Akamaru, as the dog would witness the fight. "Sakura?" Kiba gasped, looking toward her as she pushed herself up from the ground before looking his way.

"K-Kiba?" Sakura hoarsely replied, then rising to her feet.

"Yeah, that's me, long time no see Sakura, and how've you been?" Kiba chuckled, approaching her, a smile curved over his lips.

"I've been fine; I thought you were a thief or something, following me like that…" "Oh, uh I wasn't following you; I walk through here with Akamaru everyday." Kiba chuckled, looking toward her. "Oh, well sorry for the misunderstanding Kiba won't happen again."

"No problem just let me know who you are first…" "Hmph, I probably won't need to…" Sakura chuckled, turning on a heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Kiba/POV

Hmph, when I saw her, she's looks a lot different, her hair is a darker pink, and it reaches her knees, she's more my height now than she ever used to be, but a few inches shorter. Her eyes are greener now than blue and her outfit has changed drastically! She wears all black; she wears a leather trench coat and a spaghetti strap tank top with V-neck with a zig-zag laced pattern going through the V section of her chest. She also wears loose black jeans and black sneakers.

End of POV

Sakura/POV

Kiba has grown much more muscular than the teenage boy physique look he used to acquire. Now he has that sexy look, his hair a darker brown, almost black, but a bit longer now. His voice has grown deeper, probably why I didn't recognize him in the first place.

End of POV

"Hmph, it was just Sakura Akamaru, you finished?" He looked toward the dog who just replied. "Arf." He pushed the bowl over to Kiba using his snout. "Hm, thanks boy." Kiba retrieved the bowl and placed it in his weapon's pouch." "Well, let's go boy…" "Rrr…" Akamaru shook his head with disapproval. "You through with the idea boy? Me too…let's go home."

-An argument-

"Hey babe…" Sakura approached Shikamaru who yawned in boredom. "Huh? Oh, it's you…would you stop calling me babe already? Just call me by my name, it's less frustrating…" Shikamaru protested, allowing a sigh to escape his lips before he approached her.

"Well, sorry…" "Today has been such a drag…you're late, my dad's being a jackass…just the usual shit lately…" Shikamaru placed a tired kiss over her lips. "I'm late! That's the reason why you're acting like such a stuck up asshole?" Sakura clenched her fists, her cheeks burning. "Yeah…maybe…what's with you?" He yawned, seeming to show no emotion.

"Just watch your clouds you jerk, I don't even know why I waste my breath!" Sakura left him to just simply shrug and watch the clouds as tears stream down her face as she made her way back to the forest.

Sakura ran quite fast, the leaves crunching beneath her feet. "Why do I even like him?" She just continued to cry. "Huh?" Kiba heard the sobs coming closer to where he stood, retrieving a kunai. "Someone there?" He called out, preparing himself in a fighting stance. "It's me Kiba!" Sakura brushed past him, but he couldn't simply walk off without knowing what made her so upset.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Sakura!" Kiba followed her, finally getting frustrated and simply grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, she fell back into his arms. "Tell me what's wrong! Has someone hurt you?" "You could say someone hurt me; but not physically hurt me; emotionally!" Sakura tried to pull away, but Kiba just pulled her back.

"You're not leaving until I get everything I need to know Sakura Haruno!" "Kiba, please, just let me alone!" She pulled away but he still pulled her back. He chuckled with amusement. "If there were any music I'd say we were dancing…" He chuckled. "Kiba, I'm not in the mood…" She said; again attempting to pull away.

"Yeah, I see that…" He said while yanking her back to him. "But unless you tell me the whole story we'll be here all night!" He said. "Fine, me and Shikamaru, he's my boyfriend now, got in a ridiculous fight just because I was a bit late in meeting him, he blames me for everything!" She broke into wild sobs, nuzzling into his shoulder, in an embrace.

"Shh…it'll be fine Sakura…trust me…stuff like this doesn't last long…" He tried his best to end her sadness. "Y-Yeah…I know…but right after he apologizes, twenty minutes later he'll get stressed and blame me…" Her sobs would lessen and she backed away from Kiba.

"Is that everything?" Kiba questioned, raising a brow. "Y-Yeah, bye Kiba…" Sakura turned and ran off, leaving Kiba to finally go home.

-Addictive Habit-

Bang Bang

A rock would bounce off Sakura's bedroom window. She was reading a book at the time, she sighed, knowing obviously whom it was.

"Damn it Shikamaru!" She groaned, quickly opening the window, but when she did, another rock collided with her forehead.

"Oops! Sorry Sakura!" 'Damn him…Sakura, you're going to break up with him, do it, tell him no!' Her conscience failed again; before Shikamaru could even apologize, she opened her mouth.

"It's okay Shikamaru, apology accepted!" She said, receiving a smile from Shikamaru. "Love you Sakura! See you tomorrow, two o' clock?" Shikamaru ran off into the darkness of the night making his way back home.

'Damn it…I cannot break up now, not only did I accept his apology, now he's actually saying he loves me…' Her back rested against the wall as she slid down it, her knees both bent. "I-I love you too Shikamaru…" She whispered, a tear rolling over her cheek.

Cliffy

Well, hope you like the first chapter, next chapter; Sakura has to make a choice, between breaking a heart, and being happy.


	2. Chapter 2

-Love at First Fight-

Chapter Two: Finding a solution

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author: Kakashi's sweetheart

Pairings: Kiba/Sakura Sakura/Shikamaru

(Sakura has an affair with Kiba)

Please Read and Review for each chapter.

-Morning-

Sakura/POV

I had a sick feeling to my stomach; my hands trembled as I grabbed my weapon's pouch. I dreamed of us; how sick it made me feel to not love him; but he love me; I'm unhappy; but how can I hurt his feelings, he loves me!

End of POV

Tears came to her eyes as she approached their original meeting place. "Hello Shikamaru…you're up early again…" "You're here early…" He chuckled, not making a move to rise from where he lay.

"Yeah, better early than late I guess…" She chuckled nervously, wearing a struggled smile, her lips quivered, she wanted desperately to cry. "Come lay with me…missed you last night…you weren't there to keep me warm…" He smirked, suckling lightly on her collarbone. She chuckled, wanting to run, but knew her running would only make situations worse for the both of them.

-Comfort found-

Sakura soon left, venturing through the forest, she took out her confused and wild frustration on a tree, repeatedly pounding her fists into the bark, soon reaching the inner core.

"Sakura?" Kiba sat in a tree, Akamaru peeked from his hood. "Please don't make the tree come down, we'll come down…" He chuckled, jumping from the tree, landing behind her.

"Sakura! That's enough now, you're bleeding…" He looked toward her knuckles, which bled and showed signs of the bone. "Stop Kiba, leave me alone please!" "Damn it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around and slamming her back against the tree.

"Look at yourself, Sakura, beating a tree up doesn't solve you're problems, now beating someone else up, that just might work!" Kiba chuckled, grabbing a roll of gauze from his weapons pouch and dressing the wound.

"I'm not in a funny mood Kiba!" "Let me guess…Shikamaru…" He smirked. "Well, it's just I don't love him anymore, but he loves me…" She stared at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "Shh…" He placed his hand on her cheek turning her face to the side, so that her eyes locked with his. "Sakura, if you don't love the guy…then just tell him, he'll get over it, then you guys can be friends…"

"I can't…" She just looked up at him. "Heh, you can, you know you can, you're just scared that no one else will love you…" He said, seeming to come closer to her. "That's not it…" She replied. However, he just shook his head, before tilting his head to the right, his lips coming closer to hers. "The truth is Sakura…I love you…" He whispered. His lips softly pressed against hers.

"Hm?" She gasped, but just returned the kiss, soon he parted. "What just happened?" His eyes seemed to grow two times their original size. "You. You. Kissed me Kiba. You kissed me."

"W-Well…I-I meant nothing by it…" He slowly backed away. "You also said you loved me." "I-I did?" Sweat began to pour over his face and hands.

She remained against the tree, she slowly allowed herself to rise from off it and approach Kiba. "Kiba, kiss me again…" She tackled him to the ground. He just gasped as she forced her lips against his, he just followed suit. Akamaru grumbled and exited his hood, his hands gripped her sides as she lay overtop him.

He felt guilty, it felt wrong, yet, he did not stop. They just continued to kiss; soon it was at least 12:00 pm. She rested her head upon his chest as his broad hand stroked her soft hair, soon it roamed over the back over her neck, then reaching the tip of her spine.

"Hm…I love you too Kiba…I always have…then I never saw you ever since we graduated…and then I saw Shikamaru a lot, and I thought I loved him, until we finally started to date, Ino-Pig gave em the slip…damn her…"

She clenched her fists before realizing they were wounded, she winced as she stretched the skin over the freshly wounded knuckles. "I'm sure she only meant the best Sakura." He kissed the top of her head, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Where were you all these years?" She asked, curious. "Tokyo, took a needed vacation, and trained in solitude, and Akamaru got some vacationing too, didn't you boy?" Kiba looked over to the dog and smiled. "Arf! Arf!"

Akamaru's tongue dangled, as droplets of saliva fell to the ground. "Hm, that's good." Sakura replied, nuzzling into Kiba's neck, placing soft kisses over his collarbone. "Hm…" Kiba sighed, placing an arm around her shoulder, leaning his head back, closing his eyes softly, and soon falling asleep.

"Hm…" Sakura just snaked an arm under him and placing the other over his chest, holding him in her arms, she pulled her body closer, allowing herself to rest her head beneath his chin. "You can sleep with us Akamaru…" She called the dog over, it willingly curled into a ball on Kiba's chest, Akamaru allowed his eyelids to close over his eyes, soon soft snores sounded from Akamaru, a sign he had finally drifted into a deep slumber.

Kiba's chest would raise and fall, lifting Akamaru in the same motion of his chest. "Heh heh…" Sakura chuckled quietly. She knew if Shikamaru found them together, she'd be putting Kiba in danger. "Bye Kiba, Akamaru…" She placed a gentle kiss on Kiba's motionless lips, before placing a kiss over Akamaru's head, she would rise from the ground and silently gather chakra to her feet and make her way, tree-to-tree.

Cliffy


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Confrontation_

_Kakashi's sweetheart_

_Kiba/Sakura (Sakura is having an affair with Kiba.)_

_Shikamaru/Sakura_

_**Part One**_

"_**Don't say you love me"**_

Kiba awakened, still in the middle of the forest. The skies were dark, as a sign of night. For a moment he forgot why he was there, suddenly images of him and Sakura kissing and rolling over the leaves together brought him to realization.

"Oh." Kiba sat up, rubbing his eyes roughly with his hands to wake him up. "Akamaru?" The dog lifted his head, he happened to be lying at Kiba's side.

"C'mon we gotta go." Akamaru whined a bit, stretching out, he gathered himself on all fours. "Sis is probably angry; she was making my favorites for dinner tonight." Kiba chuckled as the image of his sister's angry face entered his head.

His stomach roared viciously. Kiba's hand clutched his jacket. "Ah, dinner, I'm starving!" Akamaru nodded and barked in agreement before they began running towards the exit of the forest and towards the destination of home.

- - - -

Sakura blow dried her wet locks in her bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around her, she had just gotten out of the shower as steam emitted off her shoulders.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened. She cut off the hair dryer. She didn't hear footsteps so she just continued to dry her hair. When her hair was just slightly damp, no longer dripping, she set the hair dryer down.

She looked up in the mirror and screamed when she saw Shikamaru was standing behind her. He laughed and placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh! You don't want to get your father up here do ya?" He continued to chuckle lightly at her face. Shocked with a look of panic. She angrily slapped his hand away. It was when Shikamaru's eyes began to roam her when she realized she was in a towel.

"AH! Shikamaru, you perv!" She pushed him out the bathroom door, closed it, and locked it.

Shikamaru's nose barely escaped being hit by the door as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "I'm sorry, couldn't help it." Sakura just rolled her eyes at Shikamaru's comment from behind the door. "Yeah, right." Sakura just smirked as she got herself dressed in her gray boxers and black tank top to sleep in. She eased the door open. Shikamaru removed his weight from the door and backed up to sit on her bed.

"So, why did you break into my house?" She looked past him and saw the open window. He must've opened her bedroom door to make a dramatic effect. "To see you." He smirked as he watched her cross the room to grab her brush off of her bedside table.

She ran it through a couple times, stopping to struggle with the troublesome knots in her hair. "You're simply…stupid." She rolled her eyes and half smiled toward him. "Breaking into my girlfriend's house to see her is stupid? That must mean loving you is a death threat, right?" He chuckled, rising off the bed; he took the comb away from her and set it down. "As many times as I'd love to watch you brush your hair, it's not today." He smirked, kissing her lips.

She kissed him back, her heart fluttering a bit. With the kiss images of Kiba flashed through her mind, she softly pushed him away and turned her back to him. Shikamaru's lips were slightly pursed from the kiss, they flattened into a frown. "Uh, something wrong?" Sakura was cut off from her thoughts and she turned to face her boyfriend. "No. No, nothing's wrong. Just, caught me off guard."

"Oh. Well. You want to sit with me?" He asked hopefully. Sakura had limited physical contact with him. She wanted to be sexually pure until marriage. For the two years they had been dating, Shikamaru respected her decision. He only questioned it once, but respected the authority of the 'No' Sakura had given him.

He traced small circles on her shoulder as they sat on the edge of her bed. "I already told you— He interrupted her.

"I know, I'm not, I don't want to." He reassured her, placing a kiss on her cheek, he took her hand. "I'm not…," He sighed, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "I just wanted to ask, y'know, why not? I mean we're both…" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Virgins?" She finished. She didn't see anything wrong with being a virgin but obviously men thought something was wrong with it. Maybe it was something about being a man. "…yeah…" Shikamaru rolled his neck, the air thickened with the awkward moment between them.

"Why do you not want to…are you afraid it's going to hurt or…something?" Shikamaru held a puzzled expression on his face.

Sakura's cheeks grew a rose bud pink to them. "Damn it, I don't want to discuss this! Don't say you love me if you're just in it for one thing!" She felt her cheeks growing hotter.

"Sakura, you're blowing this out of proportion, stubborn as usual!" Sakura felt tears stinging at her eyes. There he went, less than a day after he apologizes he's back at blaming her! "Get out!" Shikamaru just glared and made a few hand signs and disappeared without a word left to say.

- - -

Kiba's house

- - -

Kiba arrived the light of the kitchen and dining room on, as seen from outside his family's house. The smell of smoke rising from the chimney, he was home alright.

He eased the door open and sighed heavily when the hinges whined and groaned as he shut it. He exhaled a held breath when there was no sign of his sister, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead he motioned to the stairs. Suddenly his elder sister appeared in front of him, the look of anger plastered on her face.

"_Where _have _you _been?" She asked, her hands folded over her chest. Kiba made a quick response, the less confrontation, the better. "Out." He tried to move past her but she intervened. "Out _where_?" She asked again, being more specific. "Walking with Akamaru." Kiba tried again to pass her but she again, didn't let him. "From ten a.m to 7 p.m?" His sister's eyebrow rose with suspicion, her words full of doubt.

"Okay, confession, I ran into an old friend, okay?" Kiba gained success in passing her this time, Akamaru following at his heels. He stopped at the base of the stairs when she glared. "Be down here for dinner, five minutes, no less! Mom has ordered me to tell you, you're washing dishes as punishment!"

Kiba groaned in protest. He was eighteen! And he still had to do chores? He was glad Naruto hadn't had been over for dinner, he wouldn't have heard the end of it!

He ran upstairs to his bedroom and pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his tan, fit stomach, he ruffled his hair with his hands. Stepping out of his pants, revealing his black and gray striped boxers.

Taking those off, he adjusted the tap in his shower. Steam fogged the mirror in the bathroom as a result the hot water was on full blast in the shower. Kiba cautiously stepped in, allowing the water to beat against his back. His muscled stiffened and then relaxed as he grew used to the water's temperature. "Ahh." He sighed. It felt so good, the warmth of the water beating against his tan skin. His hair lay flat on his head due to the weight of the water. It was then when images of Sakura began to fill his mind, if she were there, with him.

- - -

Kiba's image

- - -

He kissed and sucked on Sakura's wet neck while his hands kneaded her wet breasts. Their breathing coming out in pants as his naked, wet, steamy body was close and pressed against her own. He bucked his hips up towards her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Mmph." She moaned into his ear as she began digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. As her sweet breath continued to hit his ear, this drove him mad.

"Kiba, more!" She demanded. Her head rose off his shoulder, he looked into her emerald eyes, they were glazed over with lust. He tilted his head and kissed her passionately; her hands left his back and became fisted in his hair. "Mmm." He moaned into the kiss as he allowed his hands to travel down her back and sides.

- - -

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud BANG on his bedroom door, causing him to jump. "HURRY UP!" His sister's voice came from behind the wall of his bathroom.

"Look, just let me shower!" Kiba growled. "Fine! Hurry up though!" He heard footsteps descending down the stairs.

Kiba looked down and grumbled. "Damn it…tch!" Kiba was faced with a little…problem…well…big…problem. He turned the tap from hot from freezing cold and continued his shower.

- - -

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed as Kiba's face filled her dreams. He was kissing her, hugging her…touching her. She panted as sweat beaded over her face and legs. She awakened, panting heavily. Her eyes snapped open. She felt so dirty, dreaming of Kiba, them doing…THAT. She went to her bathroom and cleaned herself up. Swiping on some floral scented deodarant on her way out of the bathroom, she set it down on her bed side table. There was no use of trying to go back to sleep. If she did she was afraid she would dream again.

Sakura looked at her clock. She pulled off her pajamas and got dressed in jeans, long black shirt, and a light black leather jacket. Grabbing, her ninja tools, she strapped her kunai holster to her right upper thigh, her weapons pouch on her left hip.

It was five a.m. She figured she could take a walk through the forest, the same forest Kiba and Sakura had their first confrontation. She opened her window and fluidly, without sound, climbed through it. Standing on the roof, she gathered chakra to her bones to keep them stiff, she jumped, tucked and rolled and gathered herself in a standing position and began running in the direction of the forest.

Once she arrived the sun began rising behind the trees turning the sky a pale orange. She had enough of walking, her limbs were tired, she decided to sit down. She sat in the patch of leaves she had laid in with Kiba the day before.

"I miss him." She breathed a sigh. His face entering her thoughts.

- - -

Meanwhile Kiba

"Kiba! Kiba, wake up!" Kiba's sister's voice interrupted his dreams. "Wha—

Kiba sat up quickly in bed, Akamaru stirred from his sleep also as he lay on Kiba's legs. "You need to walk Akamaru, it's 6:15!" Akamaru stood on all fours an wagged his tail enthusiastically. "Why'd you have to announce the word 'walk' so loudly, sis?" Kiba groaned. Kiba turned to Akamaru and looked into his canine companion's eyes.

The pleading look in them, over the years, became hard to resist. "Oh, fine Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba groaned as he got out of bed, his sister still standing at his bed side, her hands on her hips. "I'm walking Dania on the west side of the forest; you can take your usual route. There's no specific deadline mom said." Kiba nodded and walked to his bathroom to get dressed in his usual clothes from the day before. He hadn't washed them yet, but they didn't exactly smell bad either.

Akamaru trotted down the stairs with Kiba's sister who promised him breakfast. Kiba ran the hot water in the sink of his bathroom. His bathroom was nice. The walls were painted a pale blue, a towel rack mounted on the wall behind him. White tile on the floor, white marble counter top surrounding the sink. The toilet was a bright white, like ivory. The shower had glass doors, non slip grip in the tile of the shower, knowing how Kiba's sister was known to startle him while showering, and his family didn't want any cracked skulls. Kiba dipped his hands in the steaming water and washed the sleepiness out of his eyes, also, waking him up.

He brushed his teeth quickly and thoroughly. He pulled his black T-shirt over his head, and then he decided to abandon his parka/jacket. Pulling on his pants, he went into his room and grabbed his ninja tools. Pulling a plain black hoodie over his head.

He ran down the stairs, making a clumsy trip on the last step, he barely missed running into the kitchen counter. His sister just glared. "Would it _**kill**_ you to be more careful, Kiba?" Kiba scratched the back of his head while he grabbed Akamaru's leash off the hook by the kitchen door. "Yeah, probably." Kiba gave her a toothy grin.

She just chuckled. They had a love/hate relationship. They loved each other sometimes. Fought all the time. "Can you get Dania out of the pen for me?" Kiba nodded. "Sure. I'll put her on the chain by the fence." He smiled. She smiled back. "I…thank you sis." Kiba's sister held a puzzled expression on her face. "For…what exactly?" Kiba just shook his head. "It's nothing. See ya."

He did as his sister asked of him and he put Dania on the chain. The dog licked his face excitedly. All of the Inuzuka's dogs have loving feelings of each Inuzuka clan member. Especially Kiba. Kiba had some form of a tie with the dogs there.

Kiba patted the large wolf, Dania on the head before heading out with Akamaru. Kiba stopped in his tracks suddenly, he took a moment to sniff the air and he smiled. "Sakura." He grinned. "C'mon Akamaru, we got to hurry!" He ran in the direction of the path he felt Sakura would be, Akamaru at his heels.

Coming to a sudden stop he saw a form lying upon the ground. Fear washed over him. Was she hurt? "Hello. A-Are you okay?" Akamaru went ahead of Kiba and sniffed the lump on the ground. "Arf!" Kiba ran and dived to his knees in front of Sakura.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Sakura, what's happened?!" Kunais lay scattered around her, blood staining her arms and stomach. Her eyes opened slightly to look up at him. "F-Fooled…y-you." She said in a hoarse tone. Suddenly Sakura's form disappeared. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked behind him to see her standing there, her arms folded over her chest. "I thought you were a jonin Kiba, falling for a genjutsu like that…tch."

"Well, my heart mislead me…it's…good to see you." His heart fluttered as she came walking towards him. "Good to see you too. Is there any particular reason you're out here this early?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah actually, my sister makes me walk Akamaru while she walks Dania on the west edge of the forest." Sakura unfolded her arms. "Oh. Thought you were following me again." Sakura winked. Kiba growled. "I wasn't following you last time. I kind of was this time because I picked up your scent." He smirked. "You smell very good by the way." Sakura blushed at this. She knew Kiba had a strong nose but was very surprised at how he had memorized _her_ scent so quickly. "T-Thanks." She looked around as there was a sudden silence.

"I dreamed about you." She confessed. Kiba quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked remembering the image of her he had before, he wanted to smack himself. "Yeah. It wasn't an ordinary dream, not one I've had before…" Sakura confessed again, she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Oh. That bad, huh?" Kiba smirked. "N-No. It wasn't bad it was just…," Kiba and Sakura locked gazes, causing Sakura to go breathless. "…different…" Kiba smirked a bit before dropping Akamaru's leash and caressing her cheek with his hand.

Sakura's skin was warm under his hand, a sign that she was obviously embarrassed and blushing. Kiba took his other hand and rubbed the small of her back beneath her jacket and shirt. "Love is a…_different_…kinda thing isn't it?" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah…" Somehow they had gotten close because the material of Kiba's hoodie was touching the material of Sakura's shirt.

Kiba's sweet smelling breath filled her nostrils. "Kiba…" Sakura whispered as she searched his eyes for unanswered questions that filled her head when suddenly, they kissed. Like the day before Kiba and Sakura went falling to the ground. Something about them kissing made it hard for both of them to stand, Sakura thought as Kiba lie on top of her, kissing her softly.

His hand slipped underneath her shirt and stroked her belly. Sexual tension filled the air. A tingling sensation left lingering on her skin wherever Kiba happened to touch her. Something Sakura had never felt before with Shikamaru. Her body felt warm and tingly, and the area between her legs was getting moist. She didn't force these feelings upon herself; they just came without warning or explanation. Kiba felt the same feelings too, the warmness.

Sakura's hands became fisted in his hair as she deepened the kiss, taking it to a whole other level. She moaned slightly, this made Kiba mad, he was going to go crazy. The sound of her voice muffled into the kiss was enough to make him want to scream.

It was when Kiba's hand began to move up beneath her shirt is when she realized the possibility of where this could go. "W-Wait." She said beneath his lips, pulling back, she scooted out from underneath him, to leave him confused.

"Did I do something…?" Kiba searched her eyes as she gathered herself in a sitting position. "No. But…we both probably would have." She panted out the words. "I never told you this but I'm virgin, Kiba." Kiba's eyes widened in realization.

"Well…that's good because…s-so am I." Kiba smiled reassuringly. He saw that Sakura was embarrassed by telling him. He crawled on his knees to approach Sakura. She met him half way. "I won't do anything that would make you uncomfortable Sakura, just know that, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Now, come on, lay with me, it's…kinda…" Kiba shivered a bit. "C-Cold?" Sakura finished. "Yeah." Kiba took her in his arms and they lie there in the small patch of leaves. "I wish, that we could do this everyday. I really do love you Sakura. Promise me something." Sakura looked up at him as she lie beside him, his arms wrapped around her stomach and beneath her, pulling her tight against him. "Promise what?"

Sakura looked into his eyes as he answered

"_That you'll never die."_


End file.
